


Reunited

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional reunion, Family Reunions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Rebels, Written for Spaceships Zine, written pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: “I’ll say. Although, after all the years you defended me from bullies, I didn’t think I’d be here to save your tail for once.”A flitter of hope blossomed in their chests, growing yet fragile. Pidge hoped that this wasn’t a trick.Written before Season Four aired.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece written for the [Space Ships](https://twitter.com/multishipzine) zine! it was one of the first zines and I was glad to get into it! Just like my Klance zine entry, it is a little different than the one in the actual zines. I've come a long way as a writer and there were some edits and changes that needed to be done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same! ♥

They were too long in the tooth to be captured like this. Yet here they were, hands pinned behind their backs as they kneeled before Jaxus, the acting commander of the planet--all fur and muscles with two axes attached to his back. He caught them faster than a cat could catch a mouse, shaming his guards as he dragged them down from the ventilation system. Jaxus said nothing but sneered at them, his yellow eyes piercing straight through them.

 _“Stay strong”_ was the one thing Shiro told her before they both fell into silence. They wouldn’t tell Jaxus anything. All his threats fell on deaf ears and they had no fear. Even though fear gripped Pidge’s gut and dug its nails into her organs. Part of her felt guilty and that this was her fault. Ulaz’s information led her to this mining planet to find her father. Team Voltron could kill two birds with one stone if they went ahead and saved him while freeing prisoners.

Being captured wasn’t in their plans, but at least it was only two of them. Keith and the others were out there still, fighting and freeing prisoners. She hoped they would succeed. She hoped they would find her father.

“Sir, riots have broken out in the lower levels,” a sentry announced, standing at attention beside Jaxus. His life was cut short when his commander lifted one of his axes and brought it down on him, splitting the metal body in half. The other paladins were the cause of it. If they couldn’t have Pidge and Shiro fight with them, they would get prisoners to come to their side and fight back.

“This is only a setback in our plans,” Jaxus said. His voice was gravely and made Pidge’s ears ring. “You know this, don’t you? In the end, your temporary army will crumble beneath the Galra Empire. And then we’ll have the Paladins of Voltron in our cells. Emperor Zarkon will be pleased.”

When they said nothing and only gave him stern looks, Jaxus grinned.

“Nothing to say now? To think that you almost defeated the Emperor before. I’m starting to think it was nothing more than a fluke." 

Pidge gritted her teeth, biting back the urge to talk back. They were so close back then. They could have done it, she knew that they could have. If only things worked more in their favor. She watched him as he approached Shiro, kneeling before him and getting in his face. Shiro narrowed his gaze, deep lines appearing on his forehead.

She knew a challenge when she saw one. A challenge for Shiro to fight back. For Jaxus to get a chance to take down the Galra’s “champion” and head of Voltron. It would be something for him to gloat about on his base while Shiro went back to the arena and fought for his life once more. A life that neither of them wanted for him back to fall back into again, Meaningless fights with no positive outcome other than knowing he _lived_.

“What do you say, Champion?" Jaxus questioned. "Did you truly believe you would survive this war and defeat the empire?”

Shiro opened his mouth, ready to retort when explosions erupted in the command room. Fighters flooded inside, wearing suits and armor different from the Galra and Blade of Mamora. It distracted Jaxus long enough for Shiro to lunge forward, shouldering him in the ribs and taking him down. Pidge looped herself through her arms, bringing them down below and to the front of her body. A sentry fired at her and she used a passing laser to cut through her shackles, a thing that wouldn't happen twice. She summoned her bayard, quickly set Shiro free from his own chains, and fought back.

Soon, they had Jaxus pinned down, his soldiers and sentries either dead or captured. They shackled him to a support beam. It was a small victory, but it was a start and Pidge couldn’t help but feel joy from it. She hurried over to Shiro, tapping his bionic arm with a grin. Shiro’s hand on her shoulder was warm and comforting. It was the brotherly contact she’s missed since Matt had been gone.

A rebel approached them and Shiro took his helmet off, Pidge quick to follow his lead. “Thank you for your help. I don’t know where we’d be if you hadn’t come to our rescue.”

“I’ll say. Although, after all the years you defended me from bullies, I didn’t think I’d be here to save your tail for once.”

It was a voice that had their jaws dropping. A flitter of hope blossomed in their chests, growing yet fragile. Pidge hoped that this wasn’t a trick. She hoped with all her young heart that she was about to see the person she had been wanting to see for _months_.

The rebel unhooked their helmet and peeled it off. Matt’s hair fell into place as he shook his head. But then he was back to grinning at them, tears lining his eyes. He looked worse for wear--because of course he would, but it was him. It was _Matt_ and he was _here_ and not somewhere else.

Pidge was the first to leap into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. And she bawled.

She cried harder than the night she learned the Garrison proclaimed them dead. Matt whispered comforting and caring words to her, a repeat of a name that she had almost forgotten about. He was holding her and this was _real_. Shiro wrapped his own arms around them, burying his nose in the top of her brother’s head.

It had been such a long time since she felt this _whole_.

 

 

 

 

Things were settling down on the mining planet. Families were escaping in pods to return home and spread the word that Voltron was back and ready to defend them. Allura and Keith led the way, helping those who were too injured into the castle so that Hunk and Lance could bring them to the healing pods. Coran made sure that all the former prisoners were accounted for and on their way somewhere.

For once, Pidge shut down. She didn't think about being a Paladin of Voltron and a Defender of the Universe.

She sat with Shiro as they listened to Matt explain what happened after Shiro was pulled away from their group. He had been tortured for information that he had no choice but to give up. The druids had pried into his mind deeper than he thought possible. Once they used him of all possible information, they sent him off to a prison until rebels saved him. Since then, he had been fighting alongside them, training and getting stronger in hopes of aiding to help defeat Zarkon.

“I heard that Shiro was leading some sort of giant robot,” Matt started, smiling at his sister, “I just never knew that you’d be with him, Katie.”

She smiled, feeling warm at the mention of her name. “I knew that you two couldn’t have died.”

 “Your sister snuck into the Garrison and hacked Commander Iverson’s computer to obtain information,” Shiro said. “She even snuck in under a different name and, next thing you know—“

“We’re becoming the Defenders of the Universe!” Pidge interrupted, raising her hands above her head. It felt good to tell her family this. It felt good to say that she became something great. Just like her father always said she would.

The way Matt smiled at her had her eyes watering. She wiped her face and looked away from him, hoping to keep her tears held back. When she looked back, Shiro and Matt were hugging once more. Friends since before they entered the Garrison, it was a heartwarming moment to witness. Shiro's hand rubbed Matt’s back and she could barely hear the whisper of words spoken to him. She could already tell that it was an apology--for not being able to help him more, for not being able to find him sooner.

Pidge heard Matt say that it wasn’t his fault, but she knew that it wasn’t enough to quell the guilt that settled deep in Shiro’s heart. She wiped at her eyes and pushed herself between them, wrapping her own arms around them.

It had been so long since she felt like this. The hole in Pidge's heart, temporarily fixed thanks to her fellow paladins, filled up from just having her brother here with her again. What would her mother back home think? Pidge hadn’t thought of her mother in so long that guilt stabbed her right through her chest. What was she thinking while she was all alone with just the dog? She told her that she was joining the Garrison under a pseudonym, but a space adventure wasn’t in the letter that she left her.

Maybe her mother thought that she was dead or that the Garrison had done something to her. If only Pidge could call her and let her know that she was alright.

Pulling away, Pidge sniffed and swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Mom’s going to be so happy when I bring you home, Matt…”

“What about little ol’ me?”

Shiro was pushing past them before Pidge could register the sound of her father’s voice.

Alone in Matt’s arms, she watched as Shiro pulled the renowned Commander Samuel Holt into a hug that was sure to break his bones. She watched as her father laughed and pat his back, words exchanging between the two of them. Pidge felt like a robot on autopilot as she stood up and walked up to him. It would have been a lie she told herself if she didn’t think her father had perished from the Galra’s harsh commands. To see him alive right before her eyes made her burst into tears.

Sam held onto his daughter tightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into the front of his miner’s uniform. His fingers ran through her hair and Pidge felt like she was a child all over again. “You’ve done so well, Katie,” Sam muttered, holding her impossibly closer. “Coran told me about all the things you’ve done. I always knew you would go out there and do something great.”

It was these words that had her choking on her own sobs and she found herself once again embraced by her small family. Her father in front of her, Matt behind her, and Shiro on the side, wrapping them all up in his arms. She felt whole and better than she had felt in a long time.

Because Pidge  _found_ them. She found Matt, her father, and Shiro--her little family that mattered the most to her.

She found them and they were here. And she wasn’t going to let them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel like Shiro and Matt's reunion should have been more emotional. They were friends. Shiro grew up as a legend in the Holt home and you're telling me that those two didn't cry when they saw each other again? I'm still a little ticked that Matt called Shiro "sir" when he called him Shiro in the very first episode. I'll go along with the whole "they haven't seen each other in months" bit, but come on. Give me some tears.
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/val_hellaa)! ♥


End file.
